Solve for $x$ : $2x - 2 = 8$
Solution: Add $2$ to both sides: $(2x - 2) + 2 = 8 + 2$ $2x = 10$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{10}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 5$